Diabolik lovers: Yui's choice
by Lexi candies
Summary: Yui has to choose between 6 vampire brothers to be her new lover.
1. encounters

Yui Komori, she is a 15-year-old girl that has been sent to live with some rather " Distant relatives" because her father has had a switch off work.

Yui was wearing a pink off the shoulder sweater with some normal shorts. As she was in deep thought of how she was going to escape the people if they were somewhat weird. The taxi suddenly stopped.

" Mam we're here," The taxi driver said to Yui.

" Yes thank you, sir," She bowed and gave him the money. As she got out she grabbed her shoulder bag and got out. The man got her pink suitcase out of the trunk. Yui grabbed it and started to walk she stopped in the middle of the driveway. " Hmmm… This is a really big mansion," She thought.

Suddenly rain started to pour and it thundered. She ran to the huge door. She knocked… … no answer.

" Hello? Is anyone home?" The blonde yelled. Yui opened the door and looked around. She saw a red haired boy laying on a couch sleeping. Yui walked over to him she touched his arm to wake him up.

She gasped " You're freezing!" She burst. Yui tried to feel for a pulse, but she got nothing. " I've got to call someone!" She said reaching for her phone.

As she was typing her the number the boy grabbed her phone. Yui gasped.

"you're alive," Yui exclaimed.

" Why wouldn't I be?" The boy asked her.

" Y-your heart it stopped!" She said.

" Hmph, you smell really sweet," He said and gave an evil smirk. Yui saw fangs. She went pale.

" What did you just see a ghost? Your blood went a little colder," He smiled and grabbed her then licked her ear.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

" Ayato! This in not the place for that activity!" A blackish purple-ish haired male came into the room. Yui got up and ran to him.

" Damit, Reji," He hissed.

" Please help me," Yui pleated.

" And who might you be?" He asked.

" Yui Komori! My father sent me here to live with you guys!" Yui exclaimed.

" Hmm… I was not informed about this," He said. "Anyways This is Ayato, and I'm Reji he introduced himself. " This in not the place for talk follow me," He directed.

" Oh, ok," Yui replied. As she looked back to Ayato she got lost in his eyes.

" Hmph," He grunts and looks away from her. Yui runs a little to catch up to Reji. They go to a room with a few red couches. They all sat down.

" So, what's your business here," Reji said with a stern look on his face.

"Um M-my father," Yui said as she panicked.

" Well, well, well what do we have here? Is it that a young pretty girl has come to live with us hmmm." A brown and red haired guy said.

" Ahhh," Yui screamed. The male was now suddenly right next to her.

" Let's have a taste shall we little bitch?" The boy smirked then lick her cheek.

" I want some too you smell rather sweet don't you," another voice said from behind her. Then she felt something wet touch her ear.

" Ewww!" She squealed. Yui got up and stood away from them.

" It's impolite to do that to women you have just met," Reji spoke up.

" I thought I smelled a human!" a white-haired male yelled. " Tell me why have you dared to wake me up!" He shouted.

" Who are you," Yui asked.

" MY QUESTION FIRST!" The boy shouted and hit the wall.

" Now, now guys. For some reason, this lady has been sent here to live with us," Reji said. " Does anybody know anything about this," Reji said.

" Maybe it was that guy on the phone?" Another male voice said.

" Shu, do you know anything about this girl?" Reji hissed at him.

" That guy called me and said that she would be sent here to live with us... and said to respect her," He opened his eyes and stared at the red and brown haired male.

" Hey it's not my fault she tastes so sweet," He whined. " Isn't that right little bitch," He smirked at her, but Yui stayed silent.

" I guess there's no mistake," Reji confirmed.

" Let me introduce us," Reji said. " This is Shu the eldest brother," He pointed at a blonde haired boy. " You already know me I'm the second son," Reji was a dark-haired boy with glasses on. " Now the triplets, this is Ayato," He pointed to the boy with red hair. " And this is Kanato," He pointed to a purple haired male holding a teddy bear. " I can't wait to play with my toy!" Kanato chuckled. " Next, this is Liato." He pointed to the red and brown haired boy with a fedora on.

" Lastly, Subaru," He pointed to the boy with the white hair.

" There has to be a mistake!" Yui exclaimed as she started to back up. " You're all a little weird..." Yui trailed off. Then she ran into a hall. She started to run by a table full of sweets. And then she saw Kanato.

" I'll break you," Kanato giggled. Yui kept running.

" I wonder where my little bitch has run off to?" Liato's voice echoed. The Yui ran into someone's arms.

" Guess who?" Liato joked holding his hand over her eyes. Yui wiggled out of his she saw a huge door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't move. Ayato put his arms and pinned her against the door.

" You won't get away from me this time," He whispered. Yui looked at him and elbowed him in the stomach. " Getting cocky are we," He laughed.

" Wow, this place is huge," Yui whispered as she started to run up a huge staircase. She sees a door that's open and goes in. " Hmmm, this is weird," She murmurs. She sees a book on the ground and starts to read it." W-what," She stammered. She looks a photo of her father and herself. " I'm not my father's daughter?" She whispered.

" Hmph... That look on your face it looks like you didn't expect it," Shu's voice appeared from a couch in the back of the room.

" How long have you been here," Yui asked slightly scared.

" Long enough to see that look on your face," He laughed. " Don't you realize that your father's hair is black, and you moms is brown," He added.

" Well, I wonder how pancake got in here?" Ayato's voice saw the huge door. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't move. Ayato put his arms and pinned her against the door.

" You won't get away from me this time," He whispered. Yui looked at him and elbowed him in the stomach. " Getting cocky are we," He laughed.

" Wow, this place is huge," Yui whispered as she started to run up a huge staircase. She sees a door that's open and goes in. " Hmmm, this is weird," She murmurs. She sees a book on the ground and starts to read it." W-what," She stammered. She looks a photo of her father and herself. " I'm not my father's daughter?" She whispered.

" Hmph... That look on your face it looks like you didn't expect it," Shu's voice appeared from a couch in the back of the room.

" How long have you been here," Yui asked slightly scared.

" Long enough to see that look on your face," He laughed. " Don't you realize that your father's hair is black, and you moms is brown," He added.

" Well, I wonder how pancake got in here?" Ayato's voice appeared. Suddenly Yui blacks out.


	2. chapter 2

Yui woke up in a light pink nightgown.

" Morning, little bitch," Laito's voice whispered.

" When did you get here?" Yui asked,

" Just a second ago," He replied.

" Anyways why are you in here?" Yui questioned.

" Reji wanted me to wake you up we got to go to school," Laito said.

" Go to school at this time?" Yui murmured.

" Wow, you humans can be so dumb sometimes... We're going to night school," He sighed.

" Oh, ok," Yui replied.

" Get dressed your uniforms over there," Liato pointed to a black and white dress. Then he surprisingly got up and left instead of trying to flirt or be a pervert.

That was weird he didn't try to be a pervert. Yui thought. Then Yui finally got up and got dressed, and did her hair in the usual way she does. She was in a class with Subaru, because she was younger than the a couple minutes later they are in a limo.

Hmmm... They are brothers right. They don't seem to get along that well. Yui thought. Yui was sitting next to Subaru. Who was looking out the window. He looked over at Yui and saw that she looked pretty cute in her uniform. He blushed, but Yui saw him. She pretended to not see him, so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

" Pancake what are you thinking about," Ayato smirked at her. Yui just looked at him and looked away. " Hmph, are you just going to ignore yours truly," He hissed.

" By the way, I thought you should know that you don't own her," Subaru hissed at Ayato. Ayato just smirked and looked away.

So there's competition. Ayato laughed to himself. When they got to the school Reji pulled Yui aside.

" Yui, stay with Subaru today, and meet us outside here at the end of the day," Reji ordered.

" Oh," Yui agreed. Yui only had 3 classes with Subaru, but she is in the same homeroom.

Yui was walking down the halls to go to her 3rd class when she got confronted by a girl that was blonde and looked mean.

" Hey, you! You better stay away from Subaru! He's mine and only mine... Got it," The girl yelled at her.

" Hey knock it off girl I can hear you from a mile away," A familiar voice said.

" U-uh I'm sorry Subaru," The girl stammered.

" Subaru?" Yui said. Suddenly he put his arm around her. Then the girl stared at them and started to run away.

" Why did you do that!" Yui whispered to him.

" Because if I didn't she would just come back," He hissed. " Oh yeah, I would be careful around us because of the fans... They get a little jealous," He warned her.

They eventually got to their class. Subaru dragged her into a seat next to him because he usually had a riot of girls trying to sit next to him. Subaru once again looked over to her and got lost in his thoughts.

" Subaru! Listen up!" The teacher yelled at him.

" Right," He the end of the day, they all met up outside.

" Wow, I'm surprised pancake hasn't run off," Ayato laughed.

"Well, I really don't have a choice... do I," Yui said.

" Not really," Laito chuckled. They all got in the limo. Later that night Yui was in the living room on her phone. She couldn't call anyone because she had no service.

" Do you want to go outside with me Yui?" Kanato's voice said.

" Hmm? Yeah sure," Yui replied. They walked outside to a rose garden.

" Yui, please pick some of the roses," Kanato asked.

" Ok," Yui agreed. Then they walked some more to a graveyard.

" Please place them down on this grave," Kanato ordered. " This is my mother's grave," He said.

" Oh, I didn't know that your mother died. I'm sorry to hear that," Yui said.

'I'm the one who killed her," Kanato smiled.

" W-what," Yui stammered.

" I love that face on you. Yui it looks good on you," He laughed. He turned to her. " You smell sweet tonight," He smiled walking to her.

" What," Yui said as she walked back. Then Kanato pinned her to the ground and licked her neck.

" P-p-please don't kanato!" She screamed.

" Ugh... Women," He sighed. Then kissed her. Yui was surprised. Then Kanato bit into her neck.

" Mmmm, your blood is really sweet," He said then licked his lips and bite in again. Yui passed out.

" Oh, the fun is over already," He frowned. He picked her up and took her back to the mansion." KANATO! Where are you," Ayato's voice yelled.

" Over here," Kanato replied.

" Did you do that to Yui! I was supposed to be her first bite!," He hissed at him. Kanato just hugged his teddy bear.

" Well her blood was too sweet I couldn't resist," He said.

" Hmph, I'm only not going to kill you because you're my brother," Ayato hissed.

In their basement, someone was in there that shouldn't be. Another vampire with greenish hair was visiting an old dress.

" Cordelia I will awaken you soon," He said.

" What's this are you planning to awaken mother?" Liato said. " Uncle..." He added.

" Well isn't it Laito," He smirked at him.

" I hope you're not going to use little bitch's body for this," He hissed.

" What if I am?" The green haired male threatened. Laito tackled him, and they fought. Laito got scratched, but he got his uncle back. They were now standing up. Laito put his hand on his hip.

" Had enough?" He said with blood dripping down his face. He also had torn clothing. Then his uncle ran off because he was bleeding badly. Then Laito laughed and walked upstairs.

"Laito what happened?" Ayato asked.

" Uncle happened," Laito said. " And he wants to awaken mother," He added. Ayato rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody was at school it was Thursday. Yui was on her way to her sixth class. Which was a class she had with Subaru. They sat next to each other once again.

" Oh, yeah, by the way, our drivers sick today so we are all walking," Subaru said. He seemed to hesitate.

'I can tell you're hesitating... what is it," Yui whispered.

" We all usually walk by ourselves when we don't drive... so will you walk with me?" Subaru sighed.

" Was it that hard to ask me? And sure," Yui smiled.

' Shut up before I kill you while we're walking," He smirked.

He hasn't had very many outbursts at me...

It's been three months since Yui's been in the Sakamaki manor. Everybody's been unusually nice to her it scared her. Yui didn't know why. She thought they probably just wanted her blood.

While Yui was walking down the hall she saw Ayato who stopped her.

" Hi, Ayato!" Yui said.

" Hey, pancake... By the way, you should feel honored that you're walking with yours truly!" He smirked.

" U-um I'm already walking with Subaru," Yui mumbled.

" SUBARU WHERE ARE YOU BASTARD!" he yelled.

" Behind you..." He laughed then he put his hand on his hip.

" Bastard... You think you can steal from yours truly," Ayato yelled at him. Then he pinned him on the wall with his hand.

" Did you change personalities or something," Yui laughed. She was becoming more... testy with them now she's been living with them for a long time now. Subaru and Ayato just stared at each other.

" Ok I'm tired of watching this," Yui sighed, and walked up to them and pulled Ayato's hand from Subaru's neck.

" Well I'm heading home with Yui," Subaru said and grabbed Yui's arm.

Oh my gosh they're becoming wolves trying to dominate. Then Yui rolled her eyes.

While Yui and Subaru were walking they stopped at a Cafe. They both got something to eat because it was fish night, and they both didn't like fish that much. Subaru didn't act like his depressed self. Actually, they both enjoyed themselves. While they were walking back they were unknowingly holding hands.

The next morning she woke up to Kanato standing at the end of her bed. Most of the time woke up to someone standing there, so she was kinda used to it.

" Morning Kanato," She yawned. " Would you like me to make you something sweet?" She said now that she was awake.

" Nah, Reji already did," He said.

" Ok... so what do you want?" Yui asked.

" If you want to go on a walk?" He replied.

": Hmmm... Sure I guess," She smiled.

" Ok get me when you ready... and don't take an hour long again,"

" Ugh, fine," She smiled and pushed him out of her room. In a little while, Yui was ready she was wearing a purple tank top and shorts. Yui walked out of her room.

" It only took you long enough," He said. Yui just laughed. They were walking past some roses.

" So I heard that Ayato was pissed at Subaru because you walked home with him," Kanato said as he looked down.

" Oh yeah... I just have a feeling that Ayato will eventually kill me if I do walk with him," she sighed. They both laughed.

" That's funny, but who do you trust," Kanato asked.

" I mainly trust you, Subaru, Laito, and Shu," Yui said.

" Hmph what about Reiji and Ayato," Kanato said.

" Sometimes they're nice, but with Reji it seems like if I don't do the dishes at the right time he'll kill me," She laughed. " And with Ayato he can be nice, but he really wants my blood I can just tell," She shuttered.

" That's funny," Kanato laughed. " Humans can be very stupid… We all want your blood," Kanato said.

" Ugh I'm not that stupid you guys just don't show it as much as Ayato does," Yui sighed. Then they heard a bush move. Kanato stopped walking.

" Cordelia…" a whisper said. Then Yui fell over.

" Argh!" She screamed.

" Uncle where are you!" Kanato yelled as he caught Yui. Then Kanato heard running, but it was multiple people.

" Why did Yui scream?" Shu said.

" Wow, you heard it I would have thought you couldn't because of the music you always listen to," Ayato laughed.

" It's the awakening," Kanato said. Everybody just looked at each other.

The next morning nobody went to school even though it was woke up in her pink bedroom, but to her surprise, nobody was stalking her while she slept, so she got up and changed into a mint colored shirt and shorts.

" Hmm… Nobody has come to bother me yet," She whispered to herself. She walked out of her room and to the kitchen. Yui stopped and hid behind a corner.

" What are we going to do with Yui now that Richter wants to use Yui body to wake up Cordelia?" Subaru asked.

" I don't know… Keep one of us with her at all times…" Reji replied.

" Who's gonna be with her _all the time…_ " Subaru said.

" Well you of course," Reji said.

" W-what…" Subaru stuttered.

" You know her better and you have more classes with her at school," He replied.

" Hmph," Subaru grunted. " Oh yeah Yui you can come out now I know you're there," Subaru said. Then Yui can out and put her hands on her hips.

" First what's the awakening. Second, why does Subaru have to be with me all the time now," Yui said.

" I shouldn't answer the first one, but the second one is because our uncle will probably try to kidnap you," He shrugged. Yui's eyes widened.


End file.
